justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix)
|year = 1969 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 2 |dg = Female (♀) |mode = Solo |pc = Red |gc = Light Green |pictos = 59 |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = SympathyDevil}} "Sympathy For The Devil" by The Rolling Stones is featured on Just Dance 2. The game uses a remixed and shortened version by Fatboy Slim. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a she-devil. She has long, flowing auburn hair, a pair of red horns, red dress with straps and ribbons and heels. She also has a pitchfork tail. Remake In the remake, the coach looks shorter, her outline is red and her colour palette is neater. Background The background is purple with red smoke and moving eyeballs with different sizes. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves 'in the routine. They occur one after another: '''Gold Move 1: '''Swivel down. '''Gold Move 2: '''Get up and put both of your hands up the air slowly. sym2.png|Gold Move 1 sym3.png|Gold Move 2 2kxvL1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game J6yqvJ.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Sympathy For The Devil ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Baby One More Time * Bad Romance '''(Monsters) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Crucified * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * The Final Countdown Captions Sympathy For The Devil ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Claws * Claws 'N' Paws * Claw Walk * Dancing Devil * Devil Guitar * Devil Wind Up * Diabolical Swing * Feline * Guitar Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil Trivia * The word ''damn isn't censored, even though it is in many other songs in the series, the same thing happened to "Get Ugly". * The background appears in Rock Lobster. * Her avatar is the one of several avatars which saw changes in later games (the haircut was straight and bobbed in Just Dance 4 but it is long and curly in Just Dance 2014 and 2015). * This is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim, after Jin Go Lo Ba, Body Movin', and Rockafeller Skank. ** It is the third song to be a Fatboy Slim remix, after Jin Go Lo Ba ''and ''Body Movin. * A poster featuring the coach can be seen in another of Ubisoft's games, "CSI: Hidden Crimes".CSIhiddencrimesjd2poster.jpeg * In the remake, the fire effect is different and slowed down, and the coach fades slower as well. ** Besides, the coach is cropped in order to fit the size of the score trackers, which are on the top of the screen and not at the sides like in Just Dance 2. Therefore, some parts of her hands get cut away when she raises them up. *** This is the second remade song in which the coach had to be cropped; the first one was Professor Pumplestickle. Gallery Devil.jpg|''Sympathy For The Devil'' sympathymenu.png|''Sympathy For The Devil'' On the Menu Just Dance 2 Sympathy 4 The Devil JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar 37.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 Sympathy For The Devil.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and 2016 Sympathy_For_The_Devil4.jpg|Gameplay 1 SFTDCoach.png|The Coach SFD Beta Avatar.jpg|''Just Dance 2014'' beta avatar (note that is similar to the JD4 one) pictos-sprite sympathy.png|Pictograms CSIhiddencrimesjd2poster.jpeg|Her appearance on a poster in CSI: Hidden Crimes Burn Baby Burn.gif|Burning Love You Like A Love Song in the Crucified Mash-up sympathy devil hands glitch.png|Hands glitch in Just Dance Now Videos The_Rolling_Stones_-_Sympathy_for_The_Devil_Rock_and_Roll_Circus Just Dance 2 - Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) Just Dance 2 - Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) by The Rolling Stones|Just Dance Now Remake References Site Navigation it:Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remixes Category:Remade Songs